Fleedale
by FlashFrost645237
Summary: This is a mashup of the Flash, Riverdale, and Glee. This is a Snowbarry/Flashfrost fic and includes some characters from all the shows. Rated T for some minor language. FAVORITE AND FOLLOW PLZ! *cover photo was drawn by me!*
1. Frost Revealed

Star High. A public school of Northside hypocrites. They think they are the best people in the world when really Southside has morally sane ones. The Northsiders despise metahumans and, basically, banished them to the other side of the tracks. Although there aren't many in Riverdale, most metas gave in out of fear. All except for one who couldn't bear to leave her family. She kept her powers a secret when she learned that they hated meta-humans. She is just a teenager in high school and is pressurized to fit in. Her name is Caitlin Snow.

_**Caitlin's POV**_

"Cya later mom!" A pretty brunette with a backpack slung over her shoulder shouted inside before closing the door.

She was about to close the door when a familiar voice piped up hurriedly. "Hey! Hey! Wait!" A girl with similar hair as the first, though black, ran out the door, almost bumping into her. "Don't you want to walk to the first day of school with your twin sister?" Her brown eyes glowed with joy as they always did.

The first girl with blue lips plastered a grin on her face, but inwardly she was frustrated. _Keep calm! Keep calm!_ She reminded herself. She was planning on visiting her boyfriend, Barry Allen, and see how her meta friends are. "First of all, isn't it a little early to start walking to school?" She asked. It honestly was. They were ten minutes away from Star High and it didn't start until 8 am. It was 7:30. "Second of all, it has been a month since the first day of school."

The bubbly sister looked down at her watch and frowned. Yet, as quickly as it came, it went. "Where are you going this early? Can I come?" She asked optimistically, ignoring the second comment.

"I was going to go visit Barry before school. You know, since he moved to a different district." The more secluded sister explained. "And no, you can't come." She added sternly.

She was already walking away when her sister started pleading again. "But I haven't seen him since you guys went on vacation! I just want to see where he lives! C'mon Caitlin!" She yelled as the paler girl got farther away.

However, Caitlin turned around toward her sister and walked backward toward her destination. "Just go inside, Ronnie! I'll see you at school!" I shouted at her.

As soon as Veronica, her twin sister, went inside, Caitlin was suddenly staring at blurry buildings and then at Jitters. Jitters was located at the heart of the 'meta-human village'. It was hangout for the fearless gang that ruled the streets and even scared the Northside police. The place was structured as a bar. Caitlin looked up into the one who swooped her up. He was still carrying her bridal style.

"Thanks for the lift, _Flash_!" She teased as her brown irises glowed white.

"Anytime for my ice queen." He replied and pecked her lips.

"Will you put me down, Barry?" The ice meta was tired of laying in his arms like this. He nodded and put her down. Then, in a burst of white mist, the normal-looking Northsider's hair was white. She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. "Now I can have a proper kiss." She smirked.

He started to vibrate and smashed his lips against his girlfriend's. Her powers canceled out the electricity he created and the heat he made helped him not freeze. Caitlin could instantly suck heat from anyone that touches her lips. She can also take one's heat by touching them and purposefully doing it. Caitlin sometimes has to resort to that in order to survive. She doesn't want to be a killer, but she doesn't want to die either. This speedster's source of heat was regenerative and she could take as much as she wanted as long as he was vibrating.

"Get a room," someone sitting close mumbled.

They pulled away from each other and Caitlin looked up at Barry, smirking. She slipped out of his grasp and walked over to the man who said that. In a sexy manner, the gang leader's queen spun his chair around and slammed her foot on the wood between his knees. She prompted him to look up at her and let a steady stream of dry ice flow from her raised hand.

"Know your place." She seethed with a creepy mistiness lacing my voice.

The man stood up and she was forced to put her leg down. He wasn't that much taller than the Star High student, but she still had to glance up slightly to look him cold in the eye. "This used to be my gang before you came along." He moved his finger between the couple he commented on.

Rolling her eyes, she looked back at Barry then towards the boy with the strange beanie. She softly shoved him back into his chair. "Listen, poet boy. The Serpents want Barry as their leader. I mean, who can blame 'em? He has the power to protect them." Caitlin placed her hands on her hips.

"Leading them was _my_ birthright." He argued.

"Blah, blah, blah. Deal with it, Jughead." She started to walk towards her boyfriend.

Barry snaked his hand around her waist and pulled her into him. Caitlin laid a hand on his chest and felt it rise and fall when he spoke. "You need a lift to school? You'd be late even if you headed out now." He offered.

Jughead looked down at his phone which just beeped. The author immediately grabbed his jacket as he read the message. "If you don't mind, could you drop me off at Betty's?"

Before Caitlin could blink, in an explosion of lightning, Jughead and his bag were gone. In the next moment, Barry was standing next to her. "I wanna go say hello to Cisco then you can speed me to school." She suggested, holding his hand and sucking heat to satisfy her for seven hours.

As she pulled him toward the counter, a beep caused Barry to drop her hand and pull out his cell phone. His eyes fluttered as he read the message and looked up sadly. "I got to go. There's a fight I gotta diffuse between the Gooleys and the Serpents. I'm sorry, Frosty." He informed and leaned toward her for a kiss. Then he sped away.

_Looks like I gotta get Cisco to breach me to school._ She thought as she made her way to him. "Hey, Vibe," Caitlin greeted.

The bartender with shoulder-length black hair turned towards the woman after placing a cup in the cupboard. "Hello to you, too, Frost." He smiled at his friend.

"I was wondering if you could breach me near Star High?" She asked. "You know what might happen if you don't." Her blue eyes glowed white for a second before turning back to blue.

"Sure. Just tell me when. Why do you go there anyway? Why not rule Southside High? What's your real name over there?" Cisco started babbling out questions, but quickly clamped his mouth shut as a blast of cool air slammed him into the wall.

"Stop. Just stop asking questions." Caitlin replied coldly.

"What's your real name, though?" Cisco was set on finding that answer.

"Open the breach." She avoided the question.

"Answer the question."

Caitlin was tired of this. She lunged for her friend's neck and held him up. Color started to fade from his face. "Open the breach if you know what's good for you." She said with that eerie mist lacing her words.

Scared, the breacher nodded and rubbed his neck when he was dropped to the floor. "Remind me to tie you up before I get to know you!" He stood up and raised his arm. Parrel to the ground, Cisco's arm released a blue beam and a moving circle of blue and white appeared before the pair. "What's your name?" He asked jokingly.

She spun around as she walked in the swirling blue. "Killer Frost."

Caitlin stepped out of the vortex and onto the pavement. She was in an isolated alley right by her high school. Instead of appearing how she was at Jitters, white hair and white eyes, she was a brown-eyed Northsider brunette. She checked the time and ran inside the school. Caitlin had minutes to spare as she rushed to her seat in the back of her class. Now all she had to do was wait till after school when there was Glee Club.

_HOURS LATER_

Two similar, yet very different, girls walked into the classroom in a light conversation. It quickly ended and they split to talk to other students that were apart of Glee Club. Veronica went to talk to a red-haired jock and a Broadway-obsessed gay kid while Caitlin walked over to a brown-haired football player, a black diva, and a goth Chinese girl. The diversity in this after-school activity fascinated Caitlin.

The chatter that filled the room withered to silence when a young man with glasses walked in. He wore a vest and a bowtie. "Hello, kids." He said optimistically. "Today, we're getting ready for," he gestured for a drum roll, which was received. "SECTIONALS!" The group howled out happy and excited about the upcoming competition.

"You know who we're up against, Mr. Wells?" The brown-haired jock asked anxiously.

"That," the teacher emphasized, "Fin, is coming out soon. I hope," he mumbled the last two words. "We need to get our set ready."

"Do you know who's getting the main solos?" Asked the red-head that Caitlin's twin was talking to.

"It's kind of obvious, Archie." Said the shy girl next to Caitlin. She continued when he kept silent. "Caitlin and Blaine!" She squeezed Caitlin's shoulder approvingly and the girl next to her, Mercedes, mimicked.

Kurt, the one Veronica was close friends with, spoke up, "although, Fin is a close contender."

While Archie acted fake-offended, Mr. Wells continued on with the lesson. "Caitlin is a phenomenal singer, and if all of you agree, she will be the main female soloist." He said. The class all nodded and murmured in agreement which made Caitlin feel good with the acceptance. "I think the male part will be given to either Fin or Archie depending on the songs that are chosen."

Archie stammered in surprise. "W-Wait! Me?"

"Yes," Mr. Wells said, "yo-"

"Please pause this awful conversation." A girl with long, silky red hair interrupted. "I have news for you all." This sassy pain was named Cheryl. She used to be the immediate lead until Caitlin joined. This made the egotistical highschooler very angry. She did all she could to take down her enemy, which she may have this attempt. "That little nice, girl-next-door fake that you all love is hiding a big secret."

"Cheryl…" Mr. Wells warned, but the girl ignored it.

"It effects all of your safety." She paused for suspense. "Caitlin is a meta-human." She informed slowly.

Caitlin felt the panic rise in her chest. She tried her best to keep her eyes from glowing white. They did that whenever there was a spike of fear or anger in her emotions. This arrogant b*tch was going to ruin her if she had proof. Roughly, Caitlin chomped her bottom lip.

"That can't be true," Veronica started. "She's my sister, my _twin_. I've never seen her with powers."

"Oh, but she does," Cheryl argued. She pulled out her phone and was tapping the screen while she elaborated. "Not only that, she is a murderer." Her thumb stopped touching the screen. She turned her phone around to reveal a photo of Caitlin's eyes glowing white and hair in the process of turning white. "She's the ice-meta!" Cheryl spat angrily once everyone gathered around her hand. All except Caitlin.

The raven-haired sister turned around, hurt flooding her eyes. "Is that true?" Veronica croaked. Everyone else stared at Caitlin as the awaited the answer.

Caitlin stood up against the looks and stared at her feet. Sadness turned to anger and she couldn't stop her eyes and hair from going white. All of the people she would've called her friends backed away, exposing the red-haired monster. She just stood there, smirking. Caitlin scrunched up her nose in anger and raised her hands. White mist radiated from them.

"You happy now!" Caitlin snarled angrily with mist lacing her words.

Undaunted, Cheryl slowly walked forward. "Yes. I. Am." She replied on the beat with her step. Rattling became louder then stopped as two policemen appeared in the doorway. Everyone, including Cheryl, evacuated to the back corner. "There she is officers," she pointed to Caitlin as she backed away.

"Dammit," the meta cursed under her breath.

"We don't have to fight. Just come to us willingly," one of the officers coaxed.

"Never!" Caitlin grunted which caused them to charge.

Caitlin ice-blasted one of them and ducked under the other's lunge. She spun around and twisted the unharmed man's arm. He bent down, focusing on the pain, as Caitlin stabbed his side with a sharp icicle. The man that was blasted to the floor huffed as he got up, which gave the teenager a heads up. Before the officer could pull up his shield, Caitlin shot another icicle that lodged itself into his abdomen. Both humans were curled up on the floor next to each other. That made it easier for Caitlin to do her finishing touch. She held their bare hands and sucked their body heat. Her eyes glowed at the rush of power. Their hands fell limply as Caitlin stood up, leaving them barely hanging on to life. Caitlin stood there, not knowing what to do now. She became hopeful, though, when she saw familiar shoes. She looked up to see her twin's face. However, it was sad.

"Don't bother coming home today. Or tomorrow. Or ever," Veronica voiced. She wouldn't meet her sister's eyes.

Caitlin opened her mouth, about to say something, when distant sirens closing in caught her attention. "Crap," she said loudly and ran for the door to the hallway. She was stopped by a man's body blocking her. "Let me go," she whimpered desperately.

"Hey, hey. Wait," he said soothingly.

"I can't wait!" Caitlin cried. "I don't want to hurt you," she whispered so only Mr. Wells could hear.

Caitlin shrugged out of her teacher's hold and bolted for the open window. Her classmates' eyes watched as she smoothly jumped through the window and clumsily landed. She quickly got up and sprinted way, tears running down her face. Police cars lined up in front of the school and she watched as reporters started to pool in.

_Crap!_


	2. The Other Side

**A/N**

**Hope you guys are liking this story! This may not have a lot of Snowbarry at the start, but it's because I need to create a background for the story. I promise there will be some more Snowbarry soon! Love all o' ya!**

_**Barry's POV**_

Barry regretfully turned away from Caitlin. However, he was the leader of The Serpents; their king. With that title, it was his responsibility to keep the peace. Barry raced toward the address that Felicity sent him. The Serpents had lost their cool with the Gooleys, their gang rival. The Serpents were better known, so the Gooley's filthy acts were pinned on his gang. Although, Barry knew better than to 'fight fire with fire'.

"What's going on here?" Barry asked when he sped to a stop between the two distinct groups.

Oliver, the best archer known as Arrow belonging to The Serpents, replied first. "These guys thought it was alright to give some of our homes a make-over."

"What? It needed some sprucing up," a guy teased, laughing afterward.

Barry saw as Oliver's muscles tensed, about to lunge for the rude boy. The speedster quickly grabbed the collar of his jacket. "Oliver, Oliver. Listen. We don't want any violence," Barry reminded.

"Look at that," the same guy started, "bulky gotta listen to scrawny." He started to laugh maniacally again.

That lit the archer's fuse. Oliver forced himself out of his leader's grip and pummelled the bully to the ground. Barry sped into action. He raced the Gooley boy blocks away. Barry flashed back and held Oliver up by his jacket.

"Listen, punk," Barry said sternly. "We don't want a fight. We want peace. That is what we promote from now on. Got that?" Oliver just stuck his head up arrogantly. Barry lifted his free hand and vibrated it near his chest. Darker and more menacing, Barry repeated the question, "got that?"

A few facial expressions later, Oliver surrendered. "Got it," he muttered. "Tell that to you're girlfriend," he added. Luckily, the speedster didn't hear.

Barry pushed the archer away and turned to the rest of the group. "Listen up. I'm the leader! I call the shots!" He announced angrily. "Now go!" Barry turned to the Gooleys. "You, too."

As everyone cleared out, the speedster sat on the curb letting out a sigh. He smothered his head in his hands, propping them up on his elbows, for a second, then laid against a planted tree. Before this summer, he was happy and free. He had all he wanted. His mother and father, Nora and Henry Allen, loved and took care of him. He was in the best relationship of his life with Caitlin. Everything was simple and perfect. Now, whenever he went to bed, he was worn out protecting The Serpents and other innocent people. Sometimes, Barry would wish he never went on that vacation.

"You good?" A female voice pried Barry out of his thoughts.

He looked up at a girl with long black hair with streaks of purple and dark-colored make-up. The girl had a snake tattooed on her neck and a pierced lip, the metal gleaming in the sunlight. She wore black ripped-up skinny jeans accompanied with a pink T-shirt and black leather jacket.

"I don't know, Felicity," Barry answered, looking back down at his hands. "I was just thinking about how easy life was before meta-humans. I was really happy. I had two parents that loved me and a great girlfriend…" his voice trailed off as he reminisced.

Felicity sat down beside Barry and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know this situation hurt you. The thing is, you have to let it go. You can't sulk every time it gets hard."

"Oliver doesn't help. Such a difficult person!" Barry joked.

"Try having him as your boyfriend," Felicity added. "Speaking of which, you still have a great girlfriend."

Barry nodded. "I know I still have Cait," Barry started. Felicity was one of the few people, that included Oliver and Barry, that knew the Serpent Queen's real identity. "It's just," he continued, "she isn't the same, neither of us are. She is cold and detached so she doesn't show her true feelings. Sometimes, she's not even open with me! Now, I have to be tough, dark, intimidating, threatening even, to show my place in our hierarchy. Sometimes I wish I could go back to being 'science geek Barry.'"

"I know what you mean. Sometimes I wish I could go back to being the computer geek. Then I met and fell in love with Oliver. I had to help him to find my boss. Then I couldn't stop because I couldn't leave him to get hurt." Felicity tried to relate.

Barry stood up abruptly, angrily throwing his hands in the air. "It's not the same! You chose to help Oliver with his vendetta! I was forced into this life!" The speedster's face turned red in anger.

"Barry," Felicity said trying to soothe him when she saw lightning flicker in his eyes.

In a burst of orange lightning, the tech guru was pinned against a tree with Barry's arm pressed against her neck. Lighting raced across his angered eyes. Before he could do something he might regret, the speedster curled over in pain. Felicity rubbed her neck while Barry reacted to the pain radiating from his back.

Felicity started giggling at the sight of her gang leader. "Damn, Oliver."

"Seriously?" Barry gestured to the arrow sticking from his back.

Felicity went to stand behind him, saying, "you're the one who attacked me. One of the perks of having Queen as a boyf-" She was cut off by the loud grunt of pain that escaped his mouth.

"I'm sorry I lost my cool. I just got really angry with what's happening. Caitlin doesn't deserve any of it. Neither did my parents." He explained, turning around.

Felicity's face was covered with understanding. "So that's what you're feelings are centered around. Not you, but your concern for your loved ones."

"I guess," he replied sheepishly. Barry looked down at his left wrist. Panic struck his expression. "I better go. Tell Oliver hi and the fact that he was watching us is creepy."

"He's just jealous because of that little fling between us before you met Caitlin." Felicity rushed but figured Barry didn't hear as he sped off.

In less than a few minutes, Barry was walking into a classroom in Southside High. He entered with a backpack slung over his shoulder and books in his arms. The room could be presumed as a science lab since it consisted of related instruments. Patiently waiting at one of the desks was a girl with dark skin and hair. She quickly smiled and waved at the sight of the boy approaching her table.

"Iris! I'm so sorry I'm late." Barry greeted and set down his books while sitting in a chair himself.

"No problem. I always got time for my brother-like friend." Iris hugged her best friend since preschool. "Okay, down to business," she said seriously after pulling away. "My least favorite subject: Science," she continued.

Barry opened his books to the right lessons and such. Out of the two of them, Barry was the introverted science geek and Iris was the outgoing party girl. Iris West was the first to talk to him in preschool and they've been the closest of friends ever since. They felt like they were long-lost brother and sister. Their families were also close. Barry felt like he had two dads with his and Joe. Barry's mother was Iris's mom figure. Iris's mother died from an overdose after giving birth to her brother, Wally. He was a rebellious teen obsessed with cars and speed.

Barry spent the rest of the school day going to his classes after an hour of tutoring Iris. He went to his make-shift home and fell on the bed. He built his little hut. Since he was never good with tools, and the like, it wasn't the best architecture job. However, it sufficed as a living space. Most of the furniture and appliances he may have stolen. The rest he salvaged from his parents' home.

After a very uneventful day at high school, Barry stationed himself in his home office. In other words, a room with a desk, chair, TV, and stolen police radio. The sheriff station has recently upped their game when it comes to arresting meta-humans. The majority of the few metas they've found are innocent. Barry took it upon himself to protect the innocent. When school and other priorities are over, he'd run home and sit vigil watching and listening. Luckily, he had no other activities that kept him from his duties.

"_...policemen are being transported to the hospital as we speak. They're still alive unlike the other targets the newly named Killer Frost has attacked." _A woman's voice sounded when Barry pressed the power button on the remote. The speedster's head perked at the sound of his girlfriend's name. "_We have not been able to talk to witnesses yet, but this attack on Star High…"_

Barry didn't hear the rest as he ran toward the crime scene. Buildings, people, cars, and the like blurred past him as he pushed toward his destination. He needed to hear with his own ears that Caitlin was alright. He needed to see with his own eyes that Caitlin was alright. Heck, he needed to feel with his own hands that Caitlin was alright. She was the love of his life. All she was trying to do is survive. It isn't her fault that some psycho scientists did this to her.

As Star High came into view the vigilante didn't slow down. Instead, he sped up, going faster than his top speed. He skidded into the only room that he thought his Caitlin would be in. Everyone in the room looked like nothing happened. The only thing that hinted at the supposed situation was the expressions on those who occupied the class. When the frozen bodies resumed motion, Barry dismissed the questioning looks. All he wanted to know was the condition his lover was in.

"Where is she?" He asked.


	3. Escaping Past's Grip

**Caitlin's POV**

Caitlin made herself comfortable in the unused attic of her high school. She peered out the window and watched the chaos at the entrance. Policemen were lined under the balcony blocking the journalists who wanted the latest scoop on the villain, Killer Frost. Part of Caitlin enjoyed how her acts for survival get so hectic. Sometimes she smiled at the fear she struck in her 'victims'. Once in a while, she liked that she wasn't being the 'girl-next-door'. The rush of doing the wrong thing felt _amazing_.

When this whole act started, she convinced herself that Killer Frost was her fake side. Yet, as time went on, embracing Killer Frost brought out the true Caitlin. Caitlin was the fraud. Plus, it was easier to be cold and detached. This way, people won't bother her with feelings and such. It also helped her not deal with her own emotions.

However, recent events have caused her to think as she hid in isolation. Such thoughts were in a category of 'what am I going to do?' Caitlin can't go home, Veronica made that very clear. No point in hiding her snowy persona anymore. She has no more to lose. Her 'friends' are afraid of her. The meta had settled to ask to stay with her boyfriend.

Speaking of which, his familiar streak of lightning zoomed across the road in front of her. Caitlin rushed from her place on the floor to the window sill. The girl's mind got frantic as she feared for the Serpent's safety. He must've entered the building because Killer Frost could feel his distinctive heat. Oh, how she yearned for it. How she yearned to be safe in his arms; to feel his vibrating body as she kissed him. Caitlin shut the thoughts down as she found a way of escape. For now, it was best for him to stay away.

Caitlin went to the side of the room that faced away from the police and started to freeze part of it. When she thought it was right, the frosty meta lunged her fist to it and the cold surface shattered. Caitlin jumped through it and made an ice slide to the ground. Being wary of her surroundings, the wanted woman ran toward the train tracks. She looked behind her as she sprinted. Before she could realize what was in front of her, she crashed into black.

"You alright?" A familiar masculine voice asked.

Killer Frost prepared for an attack as she looked up. Instead of an enemy, she saw a friend. "I'm fine, Jughead. What are you doing here?"

"Saw the news." He answered bluntly. He stood up and reached out his hand to help his queen. She refused but thanked him. "Need a ride," Jughead offered, jerking his head toward his bike.

Not wanting her friend's help, Caitlin shook her head neglecting the offer. "I'm fine." She lied.

"Don't turn down Serpent's help. You're they're queen after all." The author advised.

"Listen, I don't want you guys to get hurt. The only way to do that is for me to keep my distance. Now get out of here!" Killer Frost shooed him toward his bike.

Jughead got on and started the motor as Frost started her run away again. She kept on reminding herself that she had to stay away to keep her friends and Barry safe. Since she was used to running from the law, Caitlin's feet swiftly traveled over the pavement. Although, this time around, she was running from her family, her old friends, her school, her home. She was leaving behind her history and pushing toward the undetermined future. Yet, all she was thinking right now, was far from what life planned on giving her. Caitlin's mind was set on seeking safety. She wanted, no, _needed_ the safety of _Barry_.

After a long time of constant moving, whether it was between walking and sprinting, Caitlin stepped foot into the downtown part of Riverdale. It was the only thing separating her from the Southside. Since it was a busy, bustling town of people, the runaway stopped at the end of the first alleyway she approached. If the wanted meta were to just prance the streets, she will undoubtedly be seen. Caitlin concluded the best option was to take to the sky and fly from rooftop to rooftop. She boosted herself to the height of the building in front of her with a blast of cold air coming from her hands. Caitlin reached out and hurled herself over the safety bar on the roof and landed on the high surface. She decided she could finally take a breather, so she rolled onto her back and closed her eyes. A long sigh escaped her mouth. Frost has done her fair share of running, but this was a longer distance. Now that she was above the searchers, she could rest, then, hopefully, walk the rest of the way.

A big gust of wind caused the white-haired woman's eyes to fly open. "I see you heard I was coming. You've already submitted defeat." A feminine voice sneered.

As the new face talked, Frost had stood up. From the comment the newcomer made, Caitlin stood in a strong stance and allowed her powers to run through her. She opened her eyes again and allowed her irises to glow white. "Never," she growled.

The two women charged toward each other. Killer Frost held her hands up with dry ice smoke steaming from them. The other woman just clenched her fists as she ran for the attack. She wore a blue top that connected to a red shirt and red cape. There was a big 'S' on her chest. Frost got the first blow. With a big gust of cold air, she pushed the brunette backward. Expecting the return attack, Caitlin dodged the wind the other woman blew.

"That all you got, Supergirl?" Killer Frost teased.

"Try me!" Supergirl set herself up so she wouldn't be pushed back by the force of the next strike. This made it predictable of what she was going to do, so Killer Frost ducked under the force.

Caitlin and Supergirl kept charging at each other. Frost got the most blows in and dodged most of the counter-attacks. Soon enough, Supergirl was limply struggling in the pale woman's arms. The 'indestructible' woman was worn down by the cold murderer. The skin of the cape-wearing hero was starting to lose its color drastically.

"Alex…" Supergirl breathed into what could be presumed as a communication device in her ear. "Alex…" she repeated.

Killer Frost held an unflinching arm across the alien's neck. She bent her head down to the victim's ear so Alex could hear on the other end. "I'm not going to kill you. This world needs a hero, and that is _not_ me." Frost moved her arm and let the woman fall to the ground. "Hope you recover soon." She said sincerely before running off in the direction of her gang's home.

Caitlin didn't even look back to see if Supergirl, also known as Kara, flew away by the time she got three buildings down. She met the alien through Barry when they got together. Kara only met the 'Snow' side of Caitlin. The 'Frosty' side she kept hidden because Ms. Danvers had an eye peeled for the meta when she appeared. Lucky for Caitlin, Kara didn't know her that well so the superhero didn't recognize her in Frost's look.

As she landed on the next building, she risked a glance behind her. As she did, she saw a big gust of air go up and the opposite direction of Caitlin. Letting out a sigh, she got up and started toward her destination, still looking back. So much had happened. She lost her family, old friends, her home-

Killer Frost's train of thought was interrupted as the edge of a round, wooden table pushed against her side. Alarmed, instinctively the meta froze the offender. It took a second for her to process her surroundings. Relaxing as she realized she was at Jitters, Caitlin placed her hands on the newly iced table and leaned over it. She let out a pleased sigh. Then she raised her hand out to the side and shot a blast of ice.

A girly-ish scream sounded in the direction the white stream was shot. "Woah," the same voice, though, now, masculine, said.

The Serpent queen just smirked at the reaction. "Should've given me a heads up."

"Noted," the other person in the room said.

Caitlin pushed herself up and looked around the room. Her eyes searched for another comforting pair, but they weren't found. "Where is Barry?" She asked, still looking around as if she might have missed something. Giving up the useless search, she stared coldly at the man in the room. "Cisco?" She prompted.

"He…" the bartender trailed off nervously.

"Cisco?" She repeated, except a mistiness laced the word and her eyes glowed a threatening white.

"He...um…"

"CISCO!?"

"He went to Star High." He rushed.

"What?" She managed to say out of her annoyance. Caitlin already knew, but she didn't want to believe her boyfriend would disobey one of her commands. The command was that she didn't want the speedster to get involved with her Northside life. That meant not going to her school. That also went for the rest of the gang. Yet, that doesn't matter much anymore, does it? Her identity has been revealed. Killer Frost raised and clenched her fist. After a moment as she thought, she eased. "You know what? My life is already ruined, so, whatever." She thought aloud.

Abruptly, she stumbled back and crashed into the chair. The fight with Supergirl and all the running drained a lot of heat. She needed to feed soon or else she...might…

"Frost," Cisco shouted. He ran toward his wounded leader and crouched above her, but didn't touch her.

"Get me to Barry. Breach me to the choir room at Star High," she breathed, hardly able to get up as she shivered.

Cisco nodded. He pushed his fear of being heat-drained aside and helped her up. Trusting that his friend would be strong enough to _not_ kill him, he slung Killer Frost's arm around his shoulder and let her lean on him. Vibe raised his arm and opened a breach. The void of blue patiently waited for someone to enter.

Killer Frost pushed herself off of her friend and used the momentum to jump through the breach. Before she entered, she heard the lighthearted Serpent joke to lighten up the situation.

"Careful, Barry might be holding up a boy by their collar," Cisco said.

She gave a slight smile at the comment and entered the swirling blue. She stepped into the place she not too long ago ran away from. She stood for a minute swaying on her legs as she surveyed the room. She smirked against the cold inside her body. "Cisco was right," she chuckled but was cut short as she collapsed.

**A/N**

**CAN'T WAIT FOR NEXT CHAPTER! I WANT TO TELL YOU WHAT I AM PLANNING BUT I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL ANYTHING! Let's just say you will find out what happened on that summer vacation.**


	4. A Fateful Summer

**A/N**

**Sorry, this took so long to upload. UGH! SCHOOL! All I think about during school is writing fanfics about my favorite ships! Then I have homework after school and other commitments! CAN'T WRITE FANFICTION! Well, I'm here now! Sorry for the rambling...enjoy!**

**Barry's POV**

"Where is she?" Barry asked as he flashed into Star High's choir room.

"Barry!?" A familiar voice blurted in surprise.

The speedster turned his head to the raven-haired girl who stood up. He expected to see someone else with the same tone but was disappointed instead. His head went back to swirling with worry. "Where is she?" He asked more firmly. No reply came. The only response was the highschoolers getting a bit frantic. These people not telling him the condition of his lover was killing him. Lightning raced in his eyes and flashed toward the nearest person. That human happened to be Mr. Wells. "Where is she?" Barry growled as he held the adult closely by his shirt's collar.

"Listen, kid," he said calmly. "I can see how you are worried, but you need to calm down." The soothing voice lulled Barry to a sense of balance and put his hands to his sides. "How about you sit?" The teacher pulled up the closest chair and gestured for the intruder to sit. "Now, how about you tell me what is going?"

The question pulled the speedster's mind back to the chaotic mess it was before. "I need to know where she is."

"Who?" One of the students spoke up. It was a brunette dude who looked fairly athletic. He stepped towards the potential threat and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Caitlin." The name swept a wave of knowing across everyone's face. "She's my girlfriend," Barry stated, not noticing the small disappointment on the student who asked the previous question. "Where did she go?"

Before anyone could answer, Veronica stepped out from the crowd and towered over the Serpent sitting in the chair. "You're not knowing anything until you tell me what happened to you and my sister. How'd you get these powers?"

The ruler of Southside stood up and squared up against the girl. "I don't have time for this," he said and pushed past his lover's sister.

However, a hand grabbing his bicep stopped him. "Tell me, please. I want to, I _need_ to know."

"No," was his immediate reply, but he didn't resist the hold Veronica had on him.

"Do you want to know where Caity went or not?" She bribed.

The Serpent speedster thought for a moment before agreeing and sitting back down. Ronnie pulled up a chair close to the secluded man to listen to his story:

"It was when we went to Central City over the summer…"

_Flashback_

_A red mustang flew across the open highway toward Central City. Considering a big event was taking place soon, it was strange that the road was nearly deserted. The driver brushed it off and howled along with his best friend and girlfriend as they sailed across. A large welcoming sign passed by and the brunette in the passenger seat placed her hand around the driver's arm._

"_We're in Central City!" She said, barely containing her excitement. "Can't you drive any faster, Barry?"_

_The group drove around the town, looking at all the high-rated sights. However, the trio wasn't in Central City just for vacation or to hang out; they were there because they all had internships or had the chance to shadow certain scientists. Barry, aspiring to be a CSI, had the chance to intern with Julian Albert, the head of the job. While the forensic scientist was excited about his next few weeks, Caitlin was excited to shadow the world-renowned Jay Garrick as he finishes up the particle accelerator at S.T.A.R. Laboratories. Cisco took up a summer job at an engineering company._

_THE NEXT DAY..._

"_Everybody up!" Caitlin went around prodding everyone to rise from their peaceful slumbers. "Time to start the best summer of your life!" _

"_Okay, okay. Stop shouting. Your mother is going to hear you," Cisco exaggerated as he swung his legs over the bed._

_Caitlin went over to where the couch was in their hotel. Barry insisted on sleeping on the cushions. "Hey, Barry. Time to wake up," the bubbly highschool girl told her boyfriend calmly. She rubbed his leg when he didn't budge. "Wake up. Time to discover what it's like to be a Crime Scene Investigator!" He still didn't stir. "C'mon boy!" Caitlin finally raised her voice._

_Barry smirked, his eyes still closed, and pulled the demanding woman on top of him. She let out a squeal as his arm put pressure on her back. Barry pressed his lips against the ones that were on top of him._

"_Yo, best friend here! Enough with the PDA." Cisco complained as he walked in to get to the kitchen. "Never should've introduced you two," he muttered._

_Caitlin, blushing, hauled herself reluctantly off her boyfriend. Barry sat up from his sleeping position and shook his head to wake himself. They all got ready and piled in Barry's car._

"_Remember, pick me up then Caitlin. 3 pm," Cisco reminded when they dropped him off at his internship._

"_Got it," Barry acknowledged as he started to pull away._

_Barry then drove to S.T.A.R. Labs to drop off Caitlin. Caitlin gave him a _long _kiss goodbye and approached the doors of the most famous laboratories ever with the most intelligent modern scientific minds. Excitement sizzled in the pit of Barry's stomach; not because he was leaving Caitlin, but because he was about to find out if his dream was to live up to what he thought it'd be._

"_Hi. I'm looking for a Julian Albert?" Barry informed when he got to the front desk at the Central City Police Department (CCPD). The officer at the desk looked at him warily. "Oh, I'm Barry! Allen. Barry Allen." He introduced in a quirky manner he was usually in._

_The officer clicked and typed into his computer before replying. "Yup. I see that you will be shadowing him for a couple of weeks."_

"_Yup! And I am so excited. I want to do this as my job, you know. I am _so _excited. I already said that." Barry rambled._

"_Well, nice to meet you. Mr. Albert is up the right stairwell and to the left. You should be able to figure it out from there." The officer directed, dismissing the bubbly teenager._

_The fore-mentioned boy did as instructed and found the place he was searching for. Politely, he knocked on the door, calling out his mentor's name. Eventually, a blond man, who looked around 25-30, answered the door._

"_You must be Bartholomew Allen?" He greeted._

"_You can just call me Barry," the younger man reached his hand out for a handshake._

_The CSI happily reciprocated and welcomed the young male into his domain. He gave a tour of the place then demonstrated what an average day on the job was. The highschooler listened attentively, his interested peaked at everything that was explained._

"_Well, Mr. Allen, I had a fun time with you today. I will be glad to spend the next couple of weeks with you." Julian Albert bid farewell and Barry went to carpool for his two vehicle-less friends._

_ONE IN A HALF WEEKS LATER…_

"_Well, I have to go run an errand real fast. You don't mind continuing analyzing this case, do you?" Julian asked._

"_Of course not. That's what I am here to do, right? Learn." Barry replied with a smile on her face._

"_Okay then. I will check over your work when I get back, so remember to record your findings!" Mr. Albert yelled over the thunder roaring outside as he exited._

_Barry stayed focused on his work while attempting to block out the noise. Getting tired of the disruption, he went to look for some curtains or blinds that he could use to at least block the flashes of lightning. As he searched, an overwhelming tremor shook the flooring. He felt a strange sensation, and at the same moment, was struck by lightning. The last thing he remembered was feeling the energy coursing through him before everything went black._

_When he awoke, Barry saw a blurry, unfamiliar figure sitting beside him. He shook his head to clear the fuzz of what he assumed was a long slumber. He looked up at the pale, white-haired girl sitting in the chair at his bedside. He peered into her blue eyes and recognized a similar feeling._

"_Caitlin?" He asked, hoping he was correct._

"_Yes," she said with excitement. _

_She started to reach out, then froze. Barry didn't understand why. Instead, he met her hand and interlocked his fingers. He felt fine, but the expression on his lover's eyes suggested that something else should've happened._

"_What's wrong?" Barry asked, concerned about her reaction to his touch._

_Caitlin shook it off and composed herself. "Nothing, its just...nothing."_

_Barry could tell she was lying. Usually, he could tell what was going on by reading her eyes, but there was something different about them. It wasn't because of the color, it was something else. It was like she was purposefully shutting herself off from feeling._

"_What happened?" Barry asked, giving up on his unfruitful investigation of the mystery his girlfriend let off._

"_You were struck by lightning," she answered bluntly._

"_What happened to you, I mean. Don't get me wrong, you look awfully sexy, but still." Barry elaborated._

_She hesitated on her reply. "I'll tell you another time. I'm going to get a nurse and make sure that you're okay. You've been in a coma for two months." She changed the subject and left._

_End of Flashback_

"...she never did tell me what happened to her. Ever since she's been shut off and detached." Barry finished his story.

"I've realized that, too." Ronnie thought.

"Ya' know, maybe she'd trust you if you were _here_ for her," a brunette male muttered.

"Excuse me?" Barry growled and turned his toward the voice.

"I'm just saying, she seems happy and open with me," the man continued to taunt.

Barry got up and pressed the boy against the wall by his throat. The speedster held him there off the ground, clenching his teeth. He was about to take a swing, but a draining feeling caused him to freeze his punching arm. He looked down and saw black bracelets on his wrists. Somebody cuffed him with meta-dampeners. He was about to react to the situation when he heard a familiar, soft voice.

He turned his head to see Killer Frost. He let go of his 'victim' and ran to her side as she collapsed.

**A/N: I just wanna say, I know that Caitlin ran away just to come back. You know what, she didn't know she'd exert herself so much, so...that is my defense statement. Plus, we wouldn't get the intimate scene that is about to come in chapter 5!**


End file.
